


A Crow's Love

by Brittbee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Other, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbee/pseuds/Brittbee
Summary: Jacob doesn't walk Y/N home from the train station one night which leads to dangerous endeavors with The Blighters themselves. Will Jacob save his beloved? Or will Y/N have to find a way to save herself?





	1. Rook Romance

Jacob held your hand as you both walked down the winding streets of London. He assured you that he wasn't going to let you walk home alone in the dark… Unarmed. Though the streets where you lived were not nearly as dangerous as Devil’s Acre. But Jacob insisted on walking you home after dark.

You and Jacob had met through Mr. Green, telling Jacob all about your marvellous works on creating various Templar files and cracking conspiracies. Though you rarely ever did field work, which meant you lack certain training in areas. You did do a light amount of spying on certain situations when needed. Though never really initiated as an assassin, more like a close friend helping out on a favor. But Henry did most of that line of work for you, being more experienced than yourself.

After few months of getting acquainted, Jacob developed romantic feelings for you. Jacob showed this affection by walking you home every evening from the train station in Westminster. But he'd never admitted it verbally, since he'd feared of being rejected and things would never be quite same between you and him. 

You lived in a very wealthy area due to your inheritance given to you by grandparents after their recent passing. Your grandparents took you in after your immediate family was murdered by the Blighters gang when they rose to power in early years. You were in your mid-teens when saw your parents cold corpses that night. Your life was never the same after that night. Overtime you grew to dislike the Blighters gang and eventually, started hate them.

Tonight was just like any other night. Except Jacob told you he would be out on a mission and couldn’t walk you home for a few days. He hugged you goodbye and told you to be careful. He offered to pay for carriage to get you home safely. But you politely declined his offer, assuring him that you would be alright. After all the path home was relatively safe as can be.  
The route to your house was unsettlingly quiet, putting you on edge. It was usually so busy-- despite being a weekday. The more you walked the uneasy and anxious you got. As if familiar paranoia lurking in shadows would seep out onto the sidewalks to lash out at you. You wrestle with your thoughts, trying to put rational sense into them. Telling yourself it's nothing, but your own imagination trying to scare you. “Just one more block and I'll be home soon.” you thought to yourself. Putting an end to your fearful thoughts.

Suddenly, you were pulled into the alleyway by a pair of unknown hands. You thrashed around to get away from your attacker's iron grip. You instincts of fear were right as ever why did you ignore the feeling?! You scolded yourself. Thinking of way out of this dire situation. You heard a series of sinister laughter surrounding you, like hungry animals. It wasn't just one perpetrator… it was many! A feeling panic rose inside you, attempting to yelled and scream! One of the men covered your mouth preventing you to do so. Furious, you tried even harder to escape your captors. You bit down on his hand, causing the man to yelp and retract his hand. “Ow! Fuckin’ cunt just bit me!”  
“She's a feisty one!” you heard one of them say.  
“Let me go! Bastards!” You cried out at the top of your lungs. Desperately hoping someone would hear you.  
“Damn bitch! Hold still goddammit!” another said as two of the men were trying to pin you to the alley wall with all their brute strength. You kicked one of them in his stomach causing him to stumble backwards.  
“Damn it all! She's a fighter al’ight! I didn't think would come to this,” your captor spoke. “ ‘Arry,” he addressed one of them. “Give me that shot narcotics you have on ye! Quickly!” You felt a pressure being pushed down on the side of your neck, as one of your attackers jabbed a needle of chemicals into you. You weakened against them and dropped lifelessly in the arms of the two men holding you down.

When you awakened your vision was groggy and blurred. You realized your hands were tied together against a chain hanging somewhat lowly from the ceiling. Thus, making you barely able to touch the floor on your tippy toes. You looked around and studied your surroundings to see what you could use to get out of this terrible mess. But before you could get a good glimpse of your possible options, the sound of footsteps haunted the wooden floor of what you indicated to be a rickety old basement.  
“Well well well, look what we've got ‘ere. The big boss Rook’s lady friend.” the tall brute said smirking darkly. This bald man was well dressed, and wearing red. Indicating he was one of the leaders of the Blighters gang.  
You glared at him icily.  
“Oh don't look at me like that sweetheart,” he says walking closer to you grabbing your chin with his index finger and thumb. You cringed in pure disgust as held you roughly, forcing you to look as his ugly mug.  
“What you want from me, Blighter?” you say your words dripping in hatred.  
“What I want from you is simple, tell me where you little crow boyfriend's gone to.”  
“He's not my boyfriend,” you elaborated. “And even if I did know where he was, I wouldn't tell it to someone with your ugly mug.” you spat.  
“Don't lie to me little birdy!” he said as he grabbed a fistful of your hair. Making your head cock to side as you winced in discomfort. His nearing closer to yours. “I've see the way he treats ya! NOW! Tell me where he is, and I might spare that pretty little face of yours from a beating.” he growled.  
“And I told you that I don't know where he is--Ugh!!” he punched you right in your gut.  
“What is he after?” he hit you again.  
You winced, “I don't know! --Ahhh!” he struck again, this time it was your face.  
“Liar!” He snarled striking again. Hours went by as he used various objects to torture you with ranging from his bare hands, to a whip and so forth.

This interrogation went on for what seemed like days, receiving very little sleep and time to recover. Your wrists becoming raw and bloody from the rope mocking you, keeping you from escaping. Until he finally deemed that you had no actual valuable information on Jacob Frye’s whereabouts. Bruised and badly injured, you thought this torturer of a man would leave you in this run-down basement. You were so wrong, he decided he would tie to a chain like a leash and parade you around like a trophy to his mates. Your clothes were ripped and tattered as you were dragged around for this sick bastard’s amusement. Hurting you even more if you didn't comply to his demands. You were forced to walk around your legs burning from serious cuts from the whip. You felt awful, sick to your stomach feeling the eyes of everyone on you, “Why me?” You thought as your eyes flickered to the floor in humiliation and pain. You desired to be in the comfort of your home more than anything, in the company of your friends. You missed Jacob and Henry and dear Miss Evie too- your heart were filled with regrets, missing your friends presence dearly. You tried to distract yourself thinking of your friends to alleviate this awful nightmare. In the hands of such a nefarious gang. The sounds of celebration of the fellow gang members clanked glasses of what they deemed to be a “victory”. And the group of Blighters were sent out to inform the Templars.  
Moments later the celebration was abruptly stopped at as group of individuals dressed in black and red wearing the Templar sigil, came into the house to see what this “victory” was about. Unbeknownst to them, a certain man of importance would be joining this inquiry out of curiosity.  
“What's all this then?” the man inquired seeing poor beaten lady being dragged on the end of chain.  
“We're just celebratin’ our capture of the Frye’s lady friend.”  
“May I ask why she's in chains and clearly in critical injured?”  
“I was interrogating ‘er for information she might’ve ‘ad.”  
“Tell me, why would you kidnap this lady and interrogate her?”  
“To find information on the Frye’s whereabouts and what he's planning of course.”  
“Well, did you get the information from her?”  
“Um…well not exactly no. She said she didn't know anything.”  
“Look at her, tell me does she look like dangerous individual to you?”  
“Uh...well...I...No sir. She did struggle quite a bit when we kidnapped ‘er though.” the Blighter leader said.  
“That's not what I'm asking. I'm saying does she look like a master assassin to you?”  
“No sir…”  
The Templar sighed and pinched his nose, clearly becoming annoyed.  
“Are you that dimwitted?” he stated furiously.  
“I...uh… My apologies sir.” the leader was at loss for words.  
“Yes you should be, harming an innocent woman just because she has alleged romantic relations with one of the twins. Do you really think that she would have any important intelligence on the Order? The Assassin Brotherhood is too smart for this kind of stupidity.” he said angrily. He turned to his colleague and informed him to get Starrick from the carriage to assess the severity of the situation.  
Starrick waltzed in with his long strides, the room was dead quiet as his gaze locked on to you. You bruised face looked up at his lightly, showing no emotion at all. Not even a glimpse of hatred showed. You were tired, beaten, and broken. Templar or not, you were at his mercy.  
“Bring this woman to my carriage and untie her immediately. I would like to have her personally treated as soon as possible. As of this moment this woman is in my custody.” Starrick stated boldly.  
“Yes, Mr. Starrick sir.” his men said in unison.  
“And as for you,” he pointed to the leader of the Blighters. “You are no longer leader of this section, I shall have one of my own men take over this area. If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I will have your head.”  
“Y-yes M-mister Starrick sir.” the man stuttered.  
The Templar who spoke earlier walked towards you and unbound you from your chains.  
“My lady can you walk?” He asked gently.  
Blood seeped out from your long legs. Due to the cuts being re-opened again from being forced to walk around. And continuously being struck. Your rib cage was not so lucky either, you had at least two broken ribs. Not to mention your wrists were in awful condition from both ropes and chains. All you could manage was a wheeze from the pain and when you tried to stand, but your legs wobbled and buckled beneath you. Holding on to wall for support. The Templar indicated that was a no for your state of being. He lifted you bridal style and carried you to Starrick’s carriage. You drifted away into slumber to escape this dreadful nightmare.


	2. Y/N is missing?!?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry start noticing Y/N disappearance is heck-ah suspcious and notifies the twins. Meanwhile Y/N is preparing to go in face to face with the most powerful man in London.

When arrived at Starrick’s residence he carried you out himself, worried that you would break like glass if someone else carried you up the steps to his extravagant home. He layed you down in one of the many vacant bedrooms in his house. His staff tended to your wounds as you laid unconscious. One his men asked if you needed to cuffed to bed for incase you were a possible danger.   
“No,” Starrick spoke sternly. “She has been through enough, this woman is not a danger to us. It's clear that, that the Assassins has shielded her from most of this fight. They didn't want her to be completely involved, though it may already be too late for that. If they find out she's missing days later they'll want to search for. I believe we can use this this to our advantage. I want guards stationed outside her door and outside by her window.” 

The first day went by and Y/N did not show up for work at the train station to meet with Henry. Henry was worried that she might be ill and took a moment to walk to where she lived. He knocked of the door expecting someone to answer it…silence was all it was. This started to cause Henry to be suspicious that something was wrong. He circled around the perimeter of her house, desperate to see if you were inside… to Greenie’s dismay you nowhere to be found. Henry panicked somewhat, one of his closest friends were missing! He headed over to Aleck’s to send a message to Jacob. Then he headed back to the station to tell Evie of the terrible news.

Awakened in room that was not of your own place of living startled you. You were covered almost head to toe in bandages wearing a rather elegant nightgown of sorts. You looked around the room your eyes immediately looking to door. You opened it, to your surprise it was unlocked. The Templar guarding the entrance to your door looked over to you. It was the same one who took you to Starrick’s carriage. The noticed you peeking out the door.  
“You should be resting M'lady.” he spoke.  
“Um...uh...Where am I?” you inquired softly.  
“Crawford Starrick’s place of living, Miss.”   
“Oh… Well I assure you I'm feeling quite better, Mister...uh--”  
“Reginald.” he replied.  
“Well Mister Reginald, like I said I'm not tired. So if you could please find me some suitable clothing I'd like to be on my way home.” You politely stated.  
“Sorry Miss. No can do, I've been order to make sure you don't leave the premises.”   
“Why? On whose authority?” you demanded.  
“Mind you tone, on Starrick’s order Milady And if I'm not mistaken, he's the one that saved you from those blithering idiots. You should be grateful he didn't leave you there, you are completely at his mercy.”   
“I understand that, and I am grateful for him showing me kindness. But I don't understand why I'm being kept here. I don't have anything useful to you Templars. What is the reason for keeping me here?”   
“I'm sorry Milady, but I'm afraid I can't answer you question. Even I myself don't know why Starrick, is keeping you here.”   
“Then I suppose I will just have ask him myself. Where is this Mr. Starrick then?” you inquired.  
“Probably dwelling in his office would be my first guess.” Reginald replied.  
“Then let's him a visit, shall we?”  
“Very well, I'll escort you to him. But no tricks alright?”  
“Alright. Though I don't actually think I'm capable of giving you the run around.” you replied eager to get on with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little short but I'm working on make the next chapter longer!


	3. Patience is the key to escaping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starrick and Y/N do not see eye to eye on what is best for London. Starrick believes if he is not in control that freedom will bring chaos and disorder to London. Y/N believes that freedom will bring liberation and peace to the people of London.  
> Meanwhile the Brotherhood is starting their investigation of their missing friend. Jacob doesn't take the news very well...

“Greenie!” Jacob bursted through the door of the train cart. Henry and Evie glanced over to Jacob, now standing in doorway panting. “Jacob, I can't find a trace of Y/N anywhere! It's like she vanished out of thin air! No witnesses, no nothing.” Henry said worried out of his mind. His thoughts sinking into hellish vision that you may being lying dead in a sewer somewhere in London.  
“I shouldn't have left. I should have put her safety first,” Jacob banged on the wall in frustration.  
“Jacob, this isn't your fault--” Evie spoke calmly, trying to ease his conscious from blaming himself.  
“No! It is my fault Evie, I should of been there! None of this would've ever happened if I left her alone at the station. Now she could be hurt or worse, dead because of me.” Jacob scolded himself, a mix of fear and anger jumbled up inside him. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes, from such devastation.  
“Jacob, blaming yourself will get us nowhere. We need to focus on bringing Y/N back to us.” Evie said trying to motivate him.  
“I agree Evie, we need to take back our friend from whoever took her. And bring them to justice.” Mr. Green added on.  
“Alright… Let's search for clues on Y/N disappearance.” Jacob said more calmly. 

“Sir, the lady from last night is awake, and requests an audience with you Mister Starrick. Shall I let her in?” Reginald asked while after knocking on the door.  
“Yes let her in.” Crawford replied as he stood from his large desk.  
Reginald escorted you into large office flooded with natural light coming from the windows. Crawford studied you careful trying to detect even slightest bit of emotion in your face.  
“Leave us please.” He ordered Reginald. Reginald simply nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
“Please have a seat Miss Y/N,” Starrick gestured to the chair by his desk. You felt slightly hesitant on his offer debating for second or two then finally took a seat across from him.  
“How do you know my name, may I ask?” you enquired.  
“I have control all over this city my dear, I have eyes everywhere. There is no where in London that I don't have access to.” he said, his tone sounding as if he was entitled to everything.  
“Everywhere except Kaylock’s old train.” you added mentally to your thoughts. “Then what reason could you possibly have to keep me here? Surely if you have Templars everywhere in London you know where to find me.” you said slightly irritated.  
“Ah right you Miss Y/N. The reason why I keeping you here is simple: leverage.”  
“So you're going to keep me here as hostage?”  
“Don't think of it like that, think of it like this: you're my honored guest until I've acquired the Shroud.”  
“The Shroud?” you said confused.  
“Oh the Brotherhood didn't tell you? The artifact they're searching for they mean to hoard the power for themselves and disrupt the peace.”  
“That's not true! The Brotherhood wants the people of London to be free of your control.” You said confidence, staying true to your word.  
“My “control” has kept London from perishing into chaos that freedom brings.”  
“And while freedom may bring chaos, and can also be a bringer peace.”  
“Tell me Miss Y/N, do you honestly believe that? Look at this world around you, take a gandering look at history if you will. Isn't everyone repeating the steps of history?”  
“Yes, but even if that cycle is the very truth of life, and history, too, will inevitably repeat itself. So go on Starrick; bring your Templars and your Blighters. It won't matter. We'll do as life mandates and stop your order every single time.”  
“Ah yes, but you are nothing but a caged bird at this very moment. So little dove, how are you going to stop me if you're trapped?”  
“I don't need to anything, I'm was never initiated as a member of the Creed. Yes it's true I may be trapped in this prison, but patience is the key. The Assassins will find out about my disappearance soon enough. And I imagine that they all will be quite furious when they find out that you have me.” You spoke.  
“I imagine they will be, I expect nothing less from the Creed. But I'm not keeping you in my home-- Oh no no no. I'm sending you over to the leader of the Blighters gang. Where I know you'll be impossible to track.” Starrick said.  
“And my, would you look at the time. I believe he's here.” he added as he rang his bell.  
Maxwell Roth entered the room.  
“Starrick, how good to see you again.” He smiled and chuckled. His deep voice practically boomed off the walls of the Crawford’s study.  
“Likewise Mister Roth, I need you to take this woman and bring her to one of your Templar safe houses in London. She is the key piece in ensuring London’s safety from the Brotherhood.” Starrick instructed.  
“You ‘ave my word Starrick.” Roth grinned mischievously


	4. So close yet so far.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N escapes the clutches of the Templars...for now... Jacob encounter Maxwell Roth and strikes a deal with him in hopes of stopping Starrick.

“It's no use I can't find a single trace of her anywhere! I've practically searched everywhere in Westminster and I can't even find a single strand of hair of Y/N, Evie.” Jacob said starting to have second thoughts if you were still even alive.  
“Jacob we'll find her. Whoever took her they may taken Y/N somewhere else in London.” Evie told him.  
“In the meantime let's regroup back at the train, alright?”  
“Okay Evie, I'll be a moment. I'll see back at the hideout.” 

Being locked in a bedroom on the second floor wasn't exactly giving you the feeling of being an “honored guest”. Especially since Starrick decided to hand you over to the bloody leader of the Blighters gang! It wasn't all bad though, you had the perfect chance to escape, it wasn't exactly a luxurious house they took you to-- If anything it was mediocre at best. But the perk of being trapped with one window bedroom was that the train was almost right across from it! All you would have to do is find a way to get to it on the second floor. It would take skill, upper body strength, a pure critical thinking… All things you possess! You sly devil you! “Let's see what we can come up here…” you quietly spoke, smirking to yourself. “We need something long enough to hook on the railway bridge...and something strong enough to be the hook…” After an hour or so you careful constructed your “grappling hook” using bed sheets, curtains, and a candle holder. And there you waited until nightfall to sneak into the veil of the dark. 

Jacob received an invitation from Maxwell Roth himself, the leader of the Blighters. This peaked his curiosity and decided to check out, to take his mind off his worries. Maybe punching some Blighters in the head would help clear his head and find you.  
“I've been picking off your soldiers one by one, doesn't that make you angry?” Jacob inquired  
“On the contrary. Surprise is a spice of life. Now Mr. Starrick, that's a different story. I'm drowning in directives. All terribly boring. Let's say we work together and bring him down?” Roth invited as he grinned widely.  
“I'm not so sure about that…” Jacob said skeptically, taking a sip of his drink.  
“My friend, if I fail to provide you a chance to cause Starrick some pain, well you can charge into this theatre and kill me yourself.” he responded almost genuinely.  
“What do YOU get out of all this?” Jacob asked.  
“A chance to have some fun with the bravest man in London.” Maxwell replied enthusiastically.  
“You have a deal.” Jacob said clinking his glass against his. The two of them chuckled for a moment and took a swig their drinks.  
“Lewis! My carriage! Shall we?”

Night came giving you sweet bliss, you change into some clothes making you able to move better. You cross the railway bridge swiftly without a problem. Following the tracks you practically ran to find the nearest station to you. You weren't sure where exactly in London you were in, but hell! It didn't matter as long you were away from the bloody Templars!

“Well that was bloody easier than I thought!” Jacob thought to himself. “Would you be so kind to give it some steam?” Jacob said to the train engineer. The train started to move, allowing Jacob to escape undetected. The train made a swift stop and he hopped off. Trading places with Roth and his gang members. One of them holding the gun up at the engine master as they hopped on.  
“Splendid Starrick will be on his knees in no time. My hat is off to you.” Roth said walking past Jacob and getting on the train.  
“Apologies, I must run. Do come see me again.” he spoke, the train picking up speed once again. Leaving Jacob at the station by himself.

You ran as fast as you possible could seeing a train station in sight, ecstatic to be back to civilization. One of the trains buzzing past you, almost in your reach.  
Suddenly the train blew past you stopped, the sound the screeching brakes pierced your ears. You peered behind your shoulder only to unfortunately see two Blighters jump and start chasing after you.  
“Oh no.” you thought. “No! No! Nooooo! This can't be happening!!!” you said to yourself breaking into a sprint. The Blighters picking up speed, getting closer and closer to you.  
Your feet almost touching the interior of the station, you felt someone grabbing your arm harshly. You use your free hand and scratched the first Blighter in the face. He winced covering his face one handedly. You took this as an opportunity to kick him in his knee, breaking it. He let go your arm, holding his knee in agony. Once the second Blighter caught up she tossed a smoke bomb at you; your eyes tearing up as you search for your predator. You coughed choking on the gas as you got kicked in the stomach. Falling backwards on your feet, you picked yourself back up and landed a punch on the woman pursuing you. You heard her groan in pain wiping off the blood on her cheek. “ARGH! Little bitch!” she growled. You swung at her again, she caught your fist and twisted your arm back in painful manner, pinning it to your lower back.  
“AH!” you winced, as she forced you to move back in the direction of the train.”  
“Thought you could get away now could ya? Well think again.” she said smugly.  
Making it back to the train she pushed you into the arms of your perpetrator. You stumbled as you fell into the ensnaring arms of Mister Maxwell. She then disappeared to grab her fallen comrade.  
“Ah Miss Y/N, how nice you to join us. Jacob and I just had a lovely chat.”  
“Jacob was here?” you asked quietly feeling disappointed you barely missed him.  
“Why yes, good thing he's left now. Can't have him seein’ you now can we?”  
“Mister Maxwell,”  
“Yes?”  
“How long ago would you say he left?”  
“Well about five minutes ago-- Now wait a second what's your gain from me telling you this?”  
“Excellent… This is my chance.” you thought to yourself  
“JACOB! JACOB IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS IT'S ME” You screamed on the top of your lungs.  
Roth instantly covered your mouth. “Clever girl, but we can't have you screamin’ for your little crow hero now. I'm playing a lil’ game with him right now.”  
The train began to move once the Blighter woman returned with the injured gang member. 

Jacob had begun walking away, but stopped when he heard a faint shout for his name.  
“That sounded like Y/N…” Jacob said to himself looking around. Using eagle vision, he searched the bodies of people around the second level of the station. To his disappointment, she was nowhere in sight. “Am I going crazy? Do I miss her that much that I hear her my head?” he thought feeling an overwhelming amount of sorrow. 

“What are you planning to do to Jacob?” you demanded as he shoved you back into the house.  
“I'm giving him the old run around, to keep him occupied with...other things. I don't want him looking for you, simple as that. He might even prove useful to me.”  
“So he’s just your puppet?” you responded angrily.  
“When you put it that way...Yes!” he laughed sinisterly.  
“Face it my dear Y/N, you'll never escape us. Which brings me to this, Starrick has requested your to presence with him tomorrow on his travels to the outskirts of London. When he meets with his accomplices.”  
“No. I will not meet with that wretched man again!” you shook your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting, I got my wisdom teeth removed so I've been loopy on all these pain meds and what not. I'm better now minus a few exceptions but I'm getting back into the swing of things. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm already working on the next one. :)


	5. The Creed knows your secret Templars!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been missing for nearly a week now... Jacob investigates a letter he found on Roth shortly after killing him, is this the lead he's been looking for? Will he find Y/N? Or will she be lost to the hands of the Templar masterminds for good?

Tomorrow came as if it were in a rush, you dreaded as you forced to dress nicely for your enemies. The carriage ride taking less than fifteen minutes only to be forcefully escorted to the train you would be placed on. People from all over London came going place to place, but as you studied the crowd further you noticed Templars and Blighters were stationed everywhere. You were placed in a private train cart neatly furnished. One of the many Blighters escorting you guided towards the booth. “Sit.” he ordered you. You sat despite your urge to punch him. You focused on your thoughts on another escape attempt. When the Templar bodyguards arrived, the gang members were dismissed as the others took their place. Starrick entered the room, his men involuntarily straightening out. He struck fear in hearts of his own men, intimidating them into obedient submission. Crawford took a seat across from looking as entitled as always.   
“Miss Y/N, how nice to see you again.”  
“I almost could say the same to you, Mister Starrick. But then again I'm being held here against my will.” you responded sourly.   
“I heard you escaped from Roth himself temporarily.” he said changing the subject.”And that you almost made your back to the Frye twin.” he added.  
You simply glared at him.  
“I must admit that you're a clever girl from escaping Maxwell, but don't think you can escape me my dear. Consider this a warning: try it again and I'll--”   
“Or WHAT?! You'll kill me?” you interrupted him. Everyone in room turned their eyes to you, scared of what Starrick might do to since interrupted him in mid-sentence. Crawford’s face became flushed with anger and irritation.“That's laughable coming from you I would gladly--”  
The sound of a loud slap was heard as the room fell silent. Starrick had struck you on the cheek. That was definitely going to leave a mark.   
“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. If you try to escape again, the consequences will be dire.” he responded in a rather deadly tone.  
You glared at him in disdain cupping your bruising cheek. Your voice may have been silenced, but if your eyes could talk they would of expressed how fiery your anger was.  
“Are we at an understanding?” he asked.  
“I suppose so.” you replied quietly, not wanting to talk anymore.

The night came as a dark looming veil that day. The theatre glowing as the fiery flames spewed out. After killing Roth, Jacob found a letter sticking out of the dead man’s coat pocket. He snatched it up and barely escaped the deadly flames lapping up the walls. Jacob opened the letter only to surprised to see what was entailed inside.

‘Dear Mister Maxwell,  
Thank you for work and dedication to the order. It has been greatly appreciated thus far. Please deliver the “caged dove” to Victoria Station at 3PM sharp on platform 9. Keep extra guards around, we don’t want that crow and his gang of criminals snatching her up now. There will a private train car provided upon her arrival. I expect to see our merchandise in pristine condition. I expect to not have her damaged before my journey to the outer area of London city.  
May the Father of Understanding guide you,

Crawford Starrick’

“Hmm…A “caged dove” eh? Seems like something worth looking into.” Jacob said curiously. He knew fully well who they were talking about.

Jacob arrived back at the train hideout as fast as he could to tell his sister the news on your disappearance. You had been lost to them for almost a week and a half.  
“Jacob! Where have you been? You were gone for hours, I was starting to worry.” Evie asked concerned.  
“Nevermind all of that dear sister, look at this!” he said enthusiastically, handing her the letter. Evie read through the letter, examining it carefully.  
“A “caged dove” that seems oddly suspicious. He also says crow… He's obviously talking about you Jacob. I say we check it out and--”   
“Evie don't you see, they have Y/N! Starrick means to use her as leverage on us, so he can acquire the shroud.” Jacob exclaimed.  
“Then we just have to get Y/N back before he does then.” Evie smirked deviously, coming up with a plan.

The trip there was almost silent with little breaks of chatter and here and there. Starrick took your arm, his grip like iron. And guided off the train and into a growler. The view outside the window was all fields and farmland, the urbanized area was getting smaller and smaller in the distance. The air quality was definitely much better here, less smoke and more...fresh.   
“I don't see a reason why you're bringing me here with you. I'm not any use to you.” you said breaking the silence.  
“Miss Y/N, haven't you heard the phrase: Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?” He responded.  
You shook your head.  
“That is what I'm doing. By keeping you with me, the Assassins cannot attack me without risking harm to you.” Starrick explained.  
The carriage slowed pulling into a large countryside mansion, no doubt about it that it was his. Once again he took your arm, handing you off to one of his men.   
“Take her to one of the bedrooms and watch her. As for the three of you over there, I want you all stationed outside her door.” he instructed, walking inside.

“Okay here's the plan: I say we extract Y/N on their way back from the outer ring. We'll take the fight to them on their train. Henry you will sneak aboard and take control of the train once we confirm Y/N is physically on the train. Once we start moving, Jacob will quietly take out the men from the back cart of the train. And I will attack from the front.” Evie explained.   
“Does everyone understand their role?” she asked.  
“Yes Miss Frye. Now let's go save our friend.”  
“Agreed.” Jacob responded cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and positive feedback. I'm trying to go back and revise any spelling errors I have made in any previous chapters. I'm also eager to finish the story you all have been waiting to read. I'm promise you I'm almost done. :D


	6. Busting out the Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starrick's evil plan maybe going smoothly...for now but for how much longer?

The meeting went swiftly and smoothly. Taking no less than two hours before retrieving to the parlor for lunch. Starrick and the Order’s members discussed further entails about spreading their evil rule to other countries etcetera etcetera.  
Moments later you were back on the train car ready for departure. 

“Alright I see her. Greenie, take the wheel!” Jacob said signaling him to go.  
“Be careful out there Jacob.” he said before moving out.   
The train started move slowly gaining speed.  
“My turn, see you later dear sister.” hopping off train hideout and sprinting towards the caboose the train.  
“This plan had better work,” Evie thought.

Jacob pushed his blade through the Templar’s skull as he killed the other with his kukri. He scanned the train using eagle vision looking for the golden target: you. He quietly took out the rest of the guards abiding to Evie’s instructions for once. When he was done he hid in the car next to yours awaiting for Evie’s distraction.

Evie took out the other part of the train cars filled with Templar guards as if it were nothing. Now she could Y/N in sight in the car as she hid. She spotted Jacob in waiting for her, but before Evie could start the distraction she overheard one of Templar conversations on the other train car.  
“Hey isn't that train running on the tracks next to our Kaylock’s old train?”   
“Yeah, I think you're right that is Kaylock’s train. But isn't the poor lad dead?”  
“Yes he is, died by the blade of one of them Frye twins.”  
“Then doesn't that mean the Assassins own it then?”  
The two Templar guards connected the dots and looked at one another.  
“We have to warn them” one of said, walking towards Starrick and the other guards.

You gazed out the window look hoping to distract your troubled thoughts. Though it seemed futile because all you could think about how many imaginary ways you could escape. “It seems more a miraculous fantasy…” you thought somewhat hopelessly.   
A couple of guards walked up to the booth, one of them exclaiming the news,  
“Sir I believe there is going to be an attack on this train. The deceased gang leader of Whitechapel Kaylock, his train is travelling in the lane next to ours.”  
“If they do, they will have pulled a wrong move on their part.” he remarked smirking.  
Starrick pulled out a revolver from his coat pocket ready to do means necessary to win.   
Suddenly Jacob bursted through the door taking down the couple of men in the process. The rest of the men stayed near their grand master to protect him at all costs.   
Starrick grabbed your arm as he stood up from the booth, adrenaline rushing and tension rising as he held you at gunpoint.   
“Y/N!” Jacob yelled  
“Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, Frye twins.” Starrick tsked.  
“You're a dishonorable man, using a hostage as a cheap tactic to get what you want.” Evie spoke bitterly from the opposite side of the train cart.  
“Just let her go! She has no part in this!” Jacob said, fury circulating.   
“That's where you're wrong, Frye. You see, she's my ticket to recovering the shroud for the Templars, ensuring that creed of yours won't meddle.” he said triumphantly, tightening his grip on you.  
You glanced to Evie, then Jacob, for any possible way to figure how to escape. “So what? Are you just going to kill me then?” you said sourly.  
“Of course not, that would defeat the purpose,” He responded moving the gun to your shoulder  
“But leaving you with a few holes will do.”   
“Or how about I leave you with something to remember me by,” you said clenching your fists. You elbowed him in his stomach, while back kicking his balls in the process. Starrick had the wind knocked out of him loosening his iron grip on you. Starrick let out a grunt and then an angering growl. “Get her!” Giving your the perfect chance to run to Jacob’s side evading the rest of guards trying to grab you. Evie took the opportunity to throw the last her throwing knives at the lunging Templars. You fell into Jacob’s arms for a long overdue embrace. He held you tightly never wanting to let go of you.   
“Jacob we need to go now before the trains go in different directions!” she pointed out  
“Let's go home.” he whispered in your ear.  
“Let's go home Jacob.” you repeated.  
He held your hand as you both jumped off the train and back onto the moving hideout. Jacob told his rooks to retrieve Greenie from the other train, and to tell him the mission was a success. The two of you were alone in the train cart.  
“I missed you so much Jacob! I thought I never see you again! How did you find me?” You said starting to tear up.  
“After I killed Roth I found a letter from Starrick in Roth’s pocket it said something about a certain cargo being escorted-- “a caged dove” I deciphered the message.” he said showing the letter to you from his pockets.  
You practically glomped Jacob, startling him at, but he wrapped his arms around you smaller form.   
“Y/N, I'm so sorry for not saving you sooner, nome of this would ever happened if I just--” Jacob said starting to feel ashamed before you interjected.  
“Jacob, it's alright. Really I'm fine! We mustn't dwell in the past, you all saved me and that's all that matters.” You told him sincerely.  
Jacob gazed into your eyes, sensing that you were truthfully grateful for being back in the arms of safety. He leaned in closing the remaining space between the two of you, then kissed sweetly.   
“I love you Y/N.”   
You returned the kind gesture of intimacy, your hands running through his hair.   
“I love you too Jacob.” He moaned slightly, then dwelled his tongue into your wet cavern. His hands gently touching your chest, massaging both your breasts. You moaned in approval. Jacob took your hand guiding you towards his room on the train. There he layed you on his bed, and lavished your body with kisses you could only dream of. You felt warm and wet, your panties soaked through. The two of you could hardly wait to be completely nude, Jacob pretty much tore off his clothes. As you rushed to get rid ensnaring apparel keeping you from pleasure. Once the clothes were off there was nothing from keeping the two you from making love. Jacob kneaded your breast while suckling on the other. You ran your hands wherever you could, feeling him. Oh god how you wanted him to be inside you, making you feel full. You could feel him making a long, wet trail of saliva on your stomach. Before making his lips meet back at yours for a passionate kiss. His hands moved to your hips getting closer to your wet pussy. Jacob inserted his finger pumping it in out slowly. You gasped and groaned from both pain and pleasure. Then he added two, then three, then four, before finally picking up the pace. “Jacob...faster please…” you moaned out.  
“You got it love,” he said going faster.  
you bucked your hips in the rhythm of his hand before finally climaxing. you screamed in ecstasy as your juices poured out onto his hand. Jacob tasted them, “You taste so sweet.” You giggled at his comment. Jacob positioned himself at your entrance, ready to pound into your form. Jacob pumped in out slowly once again until your bodies practically molded together. You bucked your hips as pumped in out creating friction of pleasure. Both of you creating a climax worth while. Jacob held you in his arms as you both stroked each other’s sweaty cheeks, smiling.   
Before the two you went into a blissful sleep, knowing that you could rest easy now that Y/N was out of harm’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
